Cables, pipes or wires are often passed through openings in different types of walls or other barriers. Such barriers could be walls, roofs, bulkheads or decks of a ship. The cables etc. are normally placed in a transition or lead-through in the opening of the barrier. The transition is to give a seal between the different areas on respective side of the barrier.
Often the transition is to give a fire and smoke protection, i.e. to hinder fire and/or smoke to go from one side of the transition to the other side of the transition. In this respect an intumescent material is often used. As is well known to a person skilled in the art, the intumescent material will swell when excerted to extensive heat, such as by fire.
In this description the term “cable” is often used for conveniance but should be construed to also refer to pipes or wires.